


Of Helms Deep

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Helms Deep, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Faramir joins Haldir at the battle of Helms Deep with the intention of keeping his love safe.
Relationships: Faramir (Son of Denethor II)/Haldir of Lothlórien
Kudos: 15





	Of Helms Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Tori (@gamgeez on Twitter) for betaing this for me.
> 
> For Liz.

Faramir found himself deep in the woods—much farther from home than he should be, especially since he was by himself. But his father’s halls started to feel like they were closing in on him and he found himself struggling for each breath. Every day that passed had been insufferable since Boromir’s horn washed up on the banks of the river. 

And that’s why he found himself far, far away from home when he should be gathering his men and going to Ithilien like his father commanded. He felt freer in the woods and somehow less lonely. 

Part of him hoped that if he wandered in the woods enough long enough he’d run into Haldir. All of their meetings had been a chance meeting—all from Faramir wandering too long and too far into the woods. 

That was when he spotted a band of elves marching up ahead through the brush… Well, more like they spotted Faramir. The next thing he knew he was being grabbed and forced to the ground. 

“Let him go,” called out a familiar voice. The figure stepped towards them, passing the ring of elves that surrounded them. It was Haldir. 

The elves who “captured” Faramir spared each other a glance before letting go of his arms, throwing him around a little forcefully while freeing him. 

“Go back to camp.” Haldir said and it was a command. Faramir stayed on the ground, not looking up at the elf. “Why do you choose not to look up at me?” Haldir kneeled down so he was in front of the man and brought his hands up to cup his face. He pulled his chin up so Faramir was forced to look at him.

“There you are.” Haldir said as Faramir looked into his eyes. He stroked Faramir’s cheek bone with his thumb and then brushed his finger lightly against his bottom lip. “I am truly sorry for how they treated you, my love, they’re still wary of men, especially this close to Lothlorien.”

Faramir still didn’t answer and dropped his gaze to the ground, inhaling loudly. This didn’t please Haldir who at this point just wanted to hear the sound of his lover’s voice.

“Faramir, please talk to me.”

Faramir launched himself into the elf’s arms, grabbing at the fabric. He let out a sob and Haldir pulled him close, rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

“It’s Boromir, he’s… I know he’s dead and father has been… has been miserable and insufferable more so than usual and I.." he trailed off for a moment, his heart pounding before he decided to continue, "I needed to clear my head. I thought if I wandered long enough I’d find you.”

Haldir pressed his face into Faramir’s neck, “I’m so sorry. I’m here, I’m always here. It’s okay.”

They stayed there, holding each other in their arms, until Faramir was able to calm down. Slowly he pulled away so he could properly look at the elf this time, “I didn’t want us to be reunited like this.” 

Haldir ran his hand through Faramir’s hair, entangling his fingers in the soft strands, “I am just glad to have you in my arms again.”

Faramir crashed his lips against Haldir’s and he let himself melt against his elf. It had been too long. 

Haldir pulled back and rested his head against Faramir’s, “Come back to camp with me. We have much to discuss.”

—

“You’re on your way to Helm’s Deep?” Faramir clutched the cup in his hands so hard his knuckles began to turn white, “It is suicide.” 

Haldir clenched his jaw, “You have little faith in me?”

“It isn’t that, my love, it’s that men of Rohan are weak. Weak spirited and weak minded.”

Haldir sighed, “That is your father talking, not you. Plus, my friends are there, I would not turn my back on them now.”

Faramir shook his head, hating that he couldn’t change Haldir’s mind. “Fine, then I will go with you.” 

Haldir smiled, “Really? You would do that? What about going home?”

Faramir put his cup down and stood up, walking over to the elf, “Someone has to look after you.”

It was Haldir’s turn to pull Faramir into a kiss, pouring in every bit of happiness he felt. Helm’s Deep was still a couple days ride and Haldir couldn’t wait to spend them with Faramir.

Faramir on the other hand, couldn’t shake the feeling that something would go wrong. 

—

By the time they rode up to Helm’s Deep, it was nighttime and the rain was pouring down. Haldir gracefully got off his horse and was immediately hugged by a man who excitedly shouted his name. 

“Aragorn my friend, I’ve been sent by Lord Elrond to help turn the tide.”

“Thank you,” the man responded. His eyes scanned the elven army and finally he narrowed his eyes on Faramir, “A man?” 

Haldir signaled for Faramir to walk over and when he was mere feet away Haldir introduced him, “This is Faramir, captain of Gondor,” Haldir smiled at Faramir, “He’s my—”

Before Haldir could finish, Faramir interrupted, “Friend. I’m his friend.” 

The man called Aragorn looked skeptical and kept glancing between the two of them, “And what is a man of Gondor doing with a group of elves here in Rohan?” 

Faramir looked over at Haldir — he was unsure how to answer. He didn’t think of an excuse for his presence on the way here, he just wanted to keep his love safe. 

Haldir decided to speak up, “I found him lost in the woods and he offered to travel with us. I never told him where we were headed.”

Faramir wasn’t sure if Aragorn bought the lie but he didn’t ask more questions after that and instead introduced himself and his friends. “I am Aragorn. I was a ranger in the north for a time. These are my companions; Legolas and Gimli.”

Legolas, the elf, and Gimli, the dwarf, smiled at Faramir and in return Faramir responded with a mumbled, “It is a pleasure.”

—

The battle raged on and as much as Faramir tried to stay by Haldir’s side, he ended up much farther from the elf than intended. He slayed orc after orc and found himself growing more and more tired as the seconds passed. 

And then he heard Aragorn scream out, “Haldir!”

Faramir whipped around just in time to see Haldir get hit in the back with an axe. His world stopped. 

“No… no no no!” He whispered under his breath. Faramir had to get up there, had to get to Haldir, and sliced through every orc that was in his way like they were butter. 

After what felt like centuries, he was at Haldir’s side. Somehow the elf was still clinging to life although his breaths were quick and ragged. 

“Haldir!” Faramir dropped to the ground and carcassed the elf’s pale face. It was too pale, and he choked back a sob. “I’m not going to leave you here. You’ll be okay. We can get you healed.”

Faramir pulled him up gently, earning a groan from the injured elf. Haldir weakly wrapped his arm around Faramir’s shoulder and leaned into him heavily. 

“I didn’t want us to be reunited like this,” Faramir said as he basically dragged Haldir through the battlefield. Luckily orcs didn’t come their way as Theoden yelled to pull back. 

“I am just glad to have you in my arms again,” Haldir rasped, his breath ragged. 

The farther they got the harder it was for Haldir to move. He knew he wouldn’t make it much longer. The elf couldn’t keep himself standing and dropped to his knees. Faramir quickly dropped too, trying to steady Haldir who almost fell over. 

“Faramir, leave me. I am afraid I will be seeing my ancestors very soon.”

Faramir felt tears start to stream down his face,l as he shouted, “No, I won’t leave you!” His voice was desperate but he could see the flicker of life slowly leave Haldir’s eyes. 

“I would hate for you to die here,” Haldir said, using what little strength he had to bring a hand up to Faramir’s cheek so he could stroke it one last time, wiping the tears that stained the man's face.

“Go... you still have a story to take part in.”

After a moment, Haldir’s head fell back as the last ounce of life drained from his eyes. Faramir held him as he gently placed him on the ground. 

“Goodbye my love... Until we meet again.” The man's voice broke with a few of the words, and with that, Faramir turned and ran to safety.


End file.
